Keelpenguino
Glorious leader of at least 4 failed PvP server factions, keelpenguino or Keelos as he is known on da streets realised early on in the server that he is a barely functional human being while in charge of a faction. It is for this reason that he leeches off of Maxeth, following from faction to faction pretending to be friends with him. Failed Factions: Bantswarm/Legion/Blitzkrieg (Leader) Chimera (Leader) Celts/Werenia (Officer) Karastir (Officer) Prugundy (Officer) Ministry Of Sound (Leader) Founder of the Heavy Bass Religion: Wub wub wub schksxhk sxhk wub wub. So it is written, so it shall be. Notable Wars/Battles Great Northern War Keelos fought majestically on both sides of the great northern war as an officer in the faction of Werenia (Later known as Aetherius). He was present for both the sieges of Eldinghold and the Sieges of the Battlemoat and is notable to be one of the few people on the server who had defended and attacked both of the mighty castles. This was Keelos' first foray into the world of MCC pvp and as such was a complete disaster resulting in his K/D ratio being negative for the war. This was later rectified when he became a reasonable pvper sometime during the 3rd iteration of the MCC map. Despite his relative awfulness at pvp at the time, Keelos was able to gain some kills during the war though they were relatively ineffectual and limited and were usually as a result of knocking someone off one of the incredibly tall castles and not as a result of any real skill with a sword whatsoever. North Korea vs The World Keelos Fought on the side of Karastir for the duration of this war like most of the people on the "World" side, this war was an unmitigated failure for Keelos and as such Not much will be written here on it. Let it be known that Keelos was one of the first across the siege tower onto the Battlemoat (After all our allies burned horribly because we didn't share fire pots) and proceeded to get no kills but didn't die either so there's that I guess. This war ended for Karastir With Karastir paying 64 Iron blocks and 64 Diamonds to the North Koreans but maintaining its freedom and religious independence unlike so many of its allies. The Skirmishing Period Keelos was present for much of the Skirmishing Period and took part in many of the battles during his time in Karastir. It was during this time that Karastir's holy war for Forbidden Tomes was launched resulting in a few factions being warred and having the holy relics stolen from them, most notably Figurative. This was Keelos' first successful pvp venture with him gaining many kills against the like of Figurative and Sparta. Dwarven-Raven War of Skaven Liberation Keelos Fought on the side of Werenia during this war, this was perhaps the most major war he had ever fought in and is generally considred the most fun one he ever fought in. Werenia joined the war after being hired by the dwarves to help them against the numerically superior faction of raven who were the agressors in this instance. Keelos' time in this war was defined mostly by his participation in the two ambushes that were launched upon raven and the Siege of Connors tower. Most of the kills were gained during the second ambush where the master strategist Hilary_Duff Organised a TNT trap that threw the combined raven and Saphiri Forces into disarray causing them to route down their jungle road. It was during this route that Keelos secured three kills for Werenia and thus a nice bonus for his paycheck as a mercenary. First Thraaxin Crusade Keelos was a member of the Thraaxin undead in what was the last major conflict of the Fourth MCC map. Thraaxin intervened on the dwarves side in what was originally the Dwarven War Of Aggression On The Order and gained the majority of the kills in the war. Thraaxin undead were present for most major battles of the war in some way or another. This war was a great success For Keelos as he came out of the war as the MVP of Thraaxin with 6 kills to his name and only one death.